A dental scaler is an instrument which relies on an angled tip to remove plaque and other deposits from dental tooth surfaces. One type of scaler relies on an ultrasonic generator to impart vibration to the tip to enhance the removal process. The tip further includes a passage for delivering a small amount of water to an opening in an end of the tip which provides cooling of the tooth surface at the point of cleaning.
Various electronic scalers are known in the art. However, these suffer from various deficiencies. First, a separate irrigation device is typically required to provide a larger water flow, which requires the user to switch between instruments. Irrigation devices generally utilize direct line connections to plumbed water sources, which, because of hygienic concerns, requires plumbing connections with provisions to prevent back flow into the water supply. Another disadvantage is that the typical scaler handpiece is fairly large and complex, because it requires water and electrical connections that must retain their integrity through numerous cycles as the handpiece, for sanitary reasons, must routinely be removed and autoclaved.
Another problem with existing dental scalers is the change in cleaning effectiveness with increasing wear of the tip. At present, there is no way to accurately assess this wear as a tip may visibly appear to be adequate while its ultrasonic properties and vibratory response are not.
Consequently, an improved dental scaler is needed to address these problems and offer solutions and improvements.